Growing Bonds
by Storm-the-Windrider
Summary: There's a new addition to the the X-Men.......find out the rest by reading the story.
1. A new recruit!

Hello people I'm back, with a new story!!!  
I don't own the X-Men, I'm just borrowing them for fun!!!  
Marvel please don't sue!!!  
Right, let's get on with the new chap. By the way has anyone seen the new  
Matrix film, it's really cool but it could have been better...*giggles* .I  
should stop blabbing.  
Rated: R (for now) *wink, wink*  
Note from Author: This Storm looks like the one in X-Treme X-Men.  
* For telepathic conversations  
Growing Bonds.  
  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: There is a new addition to the X-Men but will she get on with  
everyone in the mansion? Read to find out!!  
The Xavier School for the Gifted was busy as usual. The students had just  
come back from their Christmas holidays and things were as chaotic as ever.  
*My X-Men I need you in the conference room* said the Professor to all of  
the X-Men.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Logan was just fixing his bike, when he heard the professor call him  
mentally  
"Great now wat!?!" said Logan a bit too loud.  
*Wat do ya want chuck, am busy!!!*  
*Logan I need you in the conference room now, we have someone new in the  
Mansion.  
I would like it if she was welcomed by all the X-Men*  
*Fine whatever*  
Logan dismissed what he was doing and headed off to the Conference Room to  
meat the new member.  
*Better be worth it* thought Logan.  
*It is worth it, believe me my friend, it is indeed*  
*...Chuck get da hell out of my head am, on my way k!!!* said Logan to the  
professor, he never liked it when the professor or Jean would go into his  
head, although in Jean's case he wasn't really bothered.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
All of the X-Men were in the room, all waiting for the new X-Man.  
As usual Logan was the last person to come in, no one was surprised by that  
or either by the fact that he just leaned in a corner and had a scowl on  
his face.  
"Well now that everyone is here" said the professor, directing his gaze to  
Logan only to be rewarded by one of his trademark growls, "I would like to  
introduce miss Ororo Munroe, our new co-leader" everyone looked at the new  
recruit surprised by the fact that she had the role of co-leader without  
ever been an X-Man.  
Ororo was tall and had a perfect figure with legs that any man, even ol'  
one eye, would love to touch and feel. All that could run through Logan's  
mind was *Wow, she looks like...a Goddess*.  
Storm was wearing a white shirt and a black skirt, which revealed her  
perfect long legs.  
Everyone except Logan greeted Storm. Jean had a fake smile on as she shook  
hands with Ororo. Logan noticed it immediately and, to his astonishment,  
it made him angry.  
*I've gotta get outta here* thought Logan, feeling uncomfortable. He  
started for the door when he heard her talk to him, "And you are?"  
"Erm...am Logan, glad tah meet ya Or-or..help me here" Logan just couldn't  
get used to this name, it sounded odd coming from him.  
"It's Ororo but you can call me Storm" said Storm smiling sweetly.  
"Ok then I'll call ya Storm" said Logan smiling back.  
It was unbelievable the man was actually smiling. This new addition is  
certainly something, thought Scott.  
The two were so caught up in the conversation that they didn't notice  
everyone staring at them. Jean was certainly not happy, she never got that  
kind of smile from Logan when he saw her for the first time.  
"So Charles I see that you haven't changed, it's nice to see you my old  
friend" said Storm now giving the professor her full attention, her voice  
was now soft and soothing. Everyone in the room was curious to know how the  
African beauty came to be a friend of Xavier, but no one had the guts to  
speak except for a certain red head.  
"Wait, how do you know the professor!?" asked Jean arrogantly. She had  
always thought she was the first to join the X-Men and although she  
wouldn't admit it to anyone, even to herself, in the back of her mind Jean  
knew that she was jealous.  
She was jealous of Ororo's natural beauty, her perfect body and the fact  
that she seemed like a nice person made it even worst.  
  
Ororo turned her gaze towards Jean with an inquiring look. "Yes, me and the  
professor go 'way back'. I don't mean to be rude but, does this bother  
you?" Asked Storm with a now firm but polite tone. Anyone would have taken  
Jean's remark as an insult but Storm knew better, she had confronted her  
kind before and through experience she realised that they simply weren't  
worth the hassle.  
Jean was caught off guard with the question and answered with another fake  
smile "N-No not at all. I was just surprised that the professor never  
mentioned you to any of us."  
"To be honest Jean I never thought it necessary to tell anyone about this,  
I apologize for not mentioning this. Storm was once an X-Man just a while  
before you came, Jean. The fact that she is now the co-leader of the X-Men  
is because we had an agreement." All of the X-Men stared at the Professor  
blankly, obviously not understanding what he was talking about.  
At that Storm continued for the professor, "Charles and I didn't quite  
agree on his ideals for peace between mutants and humans, I simply couldn't  
bring myself to fighting for them; after all they don't exactly seem to  
like us." said Storm sarcastically. "So, I decided to leave the mansion  
after gaining full control of my powers and Xavier made a deal with me; If  
I ever came back to being an X-Man I would be the co-leader.  
At that time I was more than sure that I would never return but...here I am  
today, after years of exploring and experience I decided that Xavier's  
Ideals where for the best and as I matured I realised that It was a cause  
worth fighting for."  
Everyone including Logan was drawn to her. She had that effect on people.  
"Well, now that all of this has been cleared I think Ororo would like to  
have a res-"  
The Professor was interrupted by Remy coming in the conference room.  
"Sorry am late prof-....S-Stormy?" said the Cajun taken aback by the new  
presence in the room. He hadn't seen Storm since the day he stopped  
working for Sinister and joined the X-Men and that was a very long time  
ago.  
Storm turned around to face him. The two old friends looked at each other  
oblivious to any one else in the room.  
"D-Do not call me that" was all Storm said, but she said this smiling  
revealing to everyone the affection she felt for him.  
They both hugged and as Remy let go of her he quickly grabbed her waist,  
lifted her, and twirled her around as if she was a child.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Rogue watched the two and felt a little jealous, but at the same time she  
knew about Storm and how close she was to Remy, he had spoken about her  
many times but she didn't expect her to be this beautiful.  
"Rembrant LeBeau, put me down this instant, I have matters to attend to"  
said Storm as she punched him in the arm playfully. After that he put her  
down and gave her a chaste kiss on the check, which Storm was obviously  
used to for she didn't flinch nor step back but simply returned him with a  
smile.  
Through the whole scene Logan remained in the spot where Ororo had left  
him, watching her and the Cajun intently. To anyone the two would seem  
like more than just friends but with his keen senses he smelled no lust  
coming from either of them. They were just good friends and after  
realising this Logan let out a relieved sigh, which no one noticed.  
"Well I suppose you all have classes to teach so I will not hold you any  
longer" said Storm followed by an encouraging nod from the Professor.  
"Yes my X-Men, you are free to go" said the professor with a smile, as he  
left the Conference room. 


	2. Getting to know each other!

Getting to know each other!!  
Thanks for your reviews ppl, that's what inspire me 2 carry on!!!  
Please don't stop reviewing, love y'all!!  
Disclaimer: Storm is settling in with the whole team, Jean is still hatin!!  
LOL!!  
Rated: R (just a few more chaps) *wink, wink*  
*For personal thoughts and telepathic conversations.  
Chapter 2  
Now that she had introduced herself to everyone Storm was ready too move  
back in her attic. As she was about to leave Remy whispered in her ear,  
"Why you really here Stormy, is dere somethin goin on dat Gambit should  
know bout?" his tone was now serious and full of concern. Storm was taken  
aback by the question, she forgot Remy was still in the room and was a bit  
startled.  
"Remy I came back because I meant what I said, you know I wouldn't do  
anything to endanger the life of Charles or any of the X-Men for that  
matter...." Said Storm calmly.  
"Sorry chere but Gambit jus want to make sure ya aint goin back to ur old  
ways dats all........You never called afta dat.....night chere, what  
happened?" the last phrase was said with a bit of hesitation.  
"Remy this is not the time, nor the place to talk about this" Storm was  
getting nervous, but on the surface she looked unphased by the question.  
"Fine, wen do you wanna talk bout dis den, chere" said Gambit with a stern  
look on his face, he wasn't going to give up on the subject.  
"After dinner, I'll meet you on the roof, you know, the one on top of my  
room." Said Storm with a resigned tone.  
"Oui, I'll b dere." After that he gave her another kiss on the cheek and  
left.  
*Great I come back and I already wish I to leave, heh..couldn't get any  
better* thought Storm as she left the Conference room.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
"Why are you making such a big deal about this luv" Said Betsy, also known  
as Psylocke.  
"I don't know Betsy but I just don't like her, k!!" answered Jean.  
Before Betsy could say anything else Rogue entered the kitchen.  
"Hey girls" said Rogue as she grabbed a can of Soda from the fridge and sat  
on one of the many chairs that surrounded the big kitchen table, which was  
also referred to as the 'gossip table' from the girls of the Mansion. "What  
y'all talking bout?"  
"The new recrui-ow sorry 'co-leader'" said Jean, with a frown on her face.  
"Jean doesn't like her for some reason, I don't understand her. Storm  
seems to be a very nice girl and if Xavier made her co-leader it must be  
for a good reason. You need to get off that high horse of yours luv" said  
Betsy to Jean before she drank her orange juice.  
"I agree with Betsy sugah, ya can't be hatin on da girl she aint done  
nothin to yah" said Rogue.  
"Whatever, anyway my brake is over. I'm going to teach my next class" was  
all Jean said as she left the room pissed off, giving no chance to Rogue  
and Betsy to even say bye.  
"Ah don't get her" said Rogue. "Me either luv, and quite frankly I don't  
bloody care" said Psylocke as she went to wash her now empty cup.  
A few minutes later the girls decided to go watch some T.V in the Rec Room,  
given the fact that they didn't have anymore classes to teach.  
"What are ya girls watchin" asked Logan as he entered the room.  
"Ow, we're just watchin Oprah luv. Do you want to join us?" said Betsy,  
knowing full well that Logan was headed towards the pool table.  
"Any of you ladies wanna join me?" said Logan obviously knowing that they  
would refuse.  
"No thanks sugah, we know what ya capable of doing. How did Remy lose this  
time?"  
asked rogue, never taking her eyes from the T.V set.  
"Jus 500 bucks" said Logan as he grinned.  
After that Logan headed off to get one of his Canadian beers, which he  
considered the best kind, and came back fifteen minutes later to find Storm  
in the Rec Room as well.  
Storm had now slipped into something more comfortable. A pair of jeans and  
a tight black sleeveless top. As she saw Logan enter the room she smiled  
at him sweetly and for some reason Logan couldn't help but smile back.  
After gaining his composure again he said," I guess ya don't wanna play  
pool either huh!?"  
"Actually I was waiting for someone to play with me" said Storm. (Author:  
Depending on how your mind works, this statement could mean  
anything..anyway back to the story lol!!)  
"Well I'm game, show me what ya got" said Logan grinning. No one in the  
Mansion had beaten him at this game.  
  
Half an hour passed and Logan was winning, Storm had no points at all.  
"I suggest ya give up darlin" said Logan with a huge grin on his face.  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover Logan, are you ready to play serious?"  
said Storm as she smiled sexily at Logan.  
*She to play with the big boys huh..well I'll show her*  
"Are ya sure bout this Storm, I mean it seems this game aint for you  
darlin" said Logan smirking.  
"Ow I'm sure, so how much are you willing to lose, Wolverine"  
"Who says am gonna lose darling. $500!" He was only joking but Storm  
actually accepted the offer.  
"Lets start playin den, but am warning ya if ya don't pay me, you'll do  
whatever I say for a whole week. S'dat a deal?"  
"Sure, and if I win you do as I say or you pay, right!?"  
"Right" said Logan before they started the game.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
2 Hours and 30 minutes later....  
"Just one more game?"  
"Nope"  
"C'mon Storm, just one more!!"  
"Nah Uh"  
"Fine!! What do ya want me tah do? I aint got any money on me right now so  
I'm your slave for a week!!" said Logan with a scowl on his face.  
*BEATEN..BY...A...WOMAN!!!* was all he thought.  
"Actually I'll be nice. All I need you to do is help me fix my green house  
and help me set the plants. Can you handle that Logan?" said Storm  
sarcastically.  
Both Betsy and Rogue were dying to burst out laughing but for Logan's sake  
they kept quiet. God knows how much he's male ego is suffering right now.  
"Fine, do ya have tah start now or tomorrow?" said Logan reluctantly as he  
sat on one of the empty sofa's in the room.  
"I'll let you know" after that was said she left the room and headed  
towards the kitchen.  
  
"Not one word from you two!!" said Logan to Rogue and Betsy as they laughed  
their heads off. The situation was just too funny.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"So has the Senator agreed to have the Sentinel Programme shut down  
professor?" said Scott with a firm tone.  
"Yes he has, but just temporarily Scott. To be honest I don't know for how  
long. I just hope Magneto doesn't try anything or the Senator will not  
trust us anymore." Said the professor as he sighed.  
"You should get some rest Charles, you look dreadful" said Storm as she  
came in the Conference room.  
"Hello Storm, how are you getting on so far my dear?" said the professor.  
"Fine, just got myself a personal slave." Said Storm as she giggled.  
Both the Professor and Cyclopes stared confused at her.  
"Never mind, what is going on. Anything I should know"  
"Yes, have you heard about the Sentinel programme?" asked Scott.  
"Yes, I used to watch special news reports on them in my apartment in New  
Orleans. Have they suspended the programme yet?"  
"Just temporarily, we've managed to convince Senator Kelly to suspend it  
for the time being but we don't know for how long this will hold out for"  
"Well it seems that we'll just have to wait and see how the situation  
develops. I just hope  
that there won't be any more mutants killed." Said Scott.  
"Yes that is all we can hope for" said the professor with a tired look on  
his face.  
"Get some rest Charles" said Storm, with a commanding voice.  
"Yeah professor, I think you need to rest, you've worked too hard today"  
said Scott.  
"Very well I will see you in the morning" said the professor as he left.  
"So how are you finding the team?" said Scott smiling at Storm as he  
cleared the papers and files off the desk.  
  
HELLO!! Lol!! Sorry bout this people but it just has to be done!!! I like  
leaving the stories like this, I hope it makes you want to read more of  
this coz that's the whole point!!! : ) xxxxxx 


	3. The Kiss!

Right this is the next chap!! Read on!!!  
  
The Kiss!!  
  
Disclaimer: Storm and Logan spend quality time together!!  
  
Rated: R/NC-17  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So how are you finding the team?" said Scott smiling at Storm as he cleared the papers and files off the desk.  
  
"Well I'm settling in quite well, Betsy and Rogue are really funny, I like them...and Logan is an interesting person to be with I guess...but I don't know much about you" Said Storm, surprising Scott with her last statement. Scott would have normally dismissed the question if it had been anyone else but Ororo was going to be his co-leader so it was only fair that she knew a little about him. "Well what do you want to know?"  
  
"Actually one thing I'd like to know is how you can sleep with that big visor in the way" said Storm smiling shyly.  
  
"Heh, I don't. I keep special shades in my room, so when I go to bed I wear those, they're so comfortable that sometimes I actually forget I've got them on.hahaha" said Scott laughing. Storm smiled back. *He's a really nice guy I wonder why people say he's such a tight ass* thought Storm.  
  
"Well I'm off to work out a bit in the danger-room, do you want to join me?" Said Scott.  
  
"Naw, I'm going to get some fresh air outside, but I don't mind training a bit tomorrow"  
  
"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow" and with that Scott left. Storm did the same.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Storm had decided to skip dinner and went to relax on the roof. The night was cool and the skies had now changed to a dark shade of blue...from the top of the roof Storm could see the big garden in the mansion..she remembered how she used to play there when she was about 15. The time Xavier took her under his guidance and showed her how to control her powers, and most especially how to fly.  
  
She had missed those days; that was the true reason why she came back, she missed Xavier...he was the closest thing she had to a father and now that she was back buy his side as co-leader of the X-Men she did not want to disappoint him. *Being a telepath, he probably knows already* thought Storm smiling to herself.  
  
"You mind tellin Gambit wa's so funny chere?" said Remy with his Cajun accent.  
  
"Gambit!! You should really stop sneaking up on people, especially me..what if I accidentally shocked you, huh!!" said Storm with a slight sign of annoyance on her face.  
  
"Sorry chere, I was jus practicing, da Wolverine does it to moi all de time an Gambit jus want to surprise him one day, so am using you as practice, chere. But If you don't like it I'll stop jus for you" said Remy as he hugged her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Heh, ok Remy I'll give you that, but please don't do that again" said Storm as she cuddled up closer too him.  
  
"Anythin you say petite" said Gambit now looking at the night sky. He attempted to count a few stars but soon gave up as his gaze laid upon Storms hair. It was as white as snow, just like he remembered it. Gambit had always liked touching her hair and buring his face at the nape of her neck, to him it was really soothing and it helped him focus and relax. He didn't dare tell this to Rogue because she would have gotten the wrong impression. *That girl can be so impulsive at times..but dats why I love her* thought Gambit as he smiled.  
  
Storm broke the comfortable silence that had grown, "What are you smiling about Cajun?"  
  
"Ow nothing chere, jus thinkin bout Rogue..if she saw us like dis it be World War Three for us.hahaha" both Remy and Storm laughed imagining the scene.  
  
"So what are you going to ask me about?" said Storm knowing full well the answer.  
  
Gambit hesitated for a while and then finally asked, "Why did you leave that night chere...afta dat bank rubbery?"  
  
Storm sighed and then answered the question. "I had to Remy..It was the only way...either that or the cops would have followed me to our hideout...I didn't want any of you to get caught so I left..I'm truly sorry if I got you and the others worried Remy, but it was all I could do..besides we're together again now...I've missed you Remy..and for the few months that I was on my own..I truly felt lonely, until I met Xavier" Storm was trying to regain her composure..she was remembering things she didn't want to remember, but as Remy always told her "the past is part of us and however bad it is, it's part of our life and we have to face it". Gambit, understanding what she was going through, waited for her to continue as his past was linked to hers. They had a mutual understanding and that was what had kept them this close throughout the time they worked together.  
  
"When I joined Xavier I wanted to forget..to let go of my past and to get a new life...Xavier made me truly appreciate being a mutant." said Storm as she turned around to face Gambit.  
  
"Dats good to know chere, but don eva do dat again, oui? You know how much Gambit care bout you, mon ami, so don eva pull something like dat again, ok!?" said Gambit with mock anger, although behind that smile Storm knew he was serious.  
  
"I promise!!" said Storm sweetly.  
  
"So.I heard you an da Wolverine had a little pool game huh..you honestly think he gonna help you set up some plant chere, trust me, he's gonna find a way out of it. He's da master at hiding, dere is no way he'll show up in your green house tomorrow!!!" said Remy now letting go of Ororo so he could hold his stomach while he was laughing.  
  
"Remy I'm telling you, he will show up..I can just feel it!!!" said Storm playfully.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The next day....  
  
"Logan, be careful that is one of my favorite flowers!!"  
  
"Fine I'll be more gentle..."  
  
"Right..now put that one there...no wait maybe there...ow actually you can put it back there..mmm" Storm couldn't make her mind up on where to put her flowers and Logan was getting very impatient so he just left the plant on the floor and sat down on one of her chairs.  
  
"Logan what do you think you're doing!!?" said Storm as she looked at the now angry Wolverine.  
  
"I'm tired, k!!! You can't make up yer fucking mind where ya want those damned plants so am jus gonna sit here till ya make a decision, darling" said Logan with emphasis on the last word.  
  
Storm glared back at Logan angrily. She never liked it when he called her that.  
  
"Look, am sorry..but ya need tah make up yer mind, I aint in da mood ta stay here da whole day 'Ro"  
  
Storm arched an eyebrow as she heard him call her 'Ro.  
  
"I like that" she said smiling.  
  
"What..ow dat, well I didn't like callin ya Storm so I decided to shorten ya name, it's easier for me ta say it, I hope ya don't mind" said Logan; all anger had now passed..it was really strange how he could easily get on with Storm. He didn't want to admit it just yet but the truth was she was affecting him somehow...an then there was the fact that he found her really attractive.... "Logan..are you ok my friend...you seem troubled" Storm was now standing in front of him. Logan stared right at her. He searched her blue eyes and he suddenly found himself getting up from the chair and then kissing her.  
  
Storm was totally shocked. Her body tensed as she felt him hold her tighter against him. After a few seconds Storm started responding to the kiss..not sure of what else she should do, she wound her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately. Logan began unbuttoning the first three buttons of her shirt so he could get access to her breasts. Storm was aroused and Logan could smell it and for that reason he was eager to carry on until it dawned on him exactly where this was heading if he didn't stop himself.  
  
As quick as the kiss started it ended and Storm was slightly disappointed.  
  
"Shit..Ro...am sorry I-I don't know wat came over me darlin..am really sorry" said Logan looking away from her as he gasped for air. He truly didn't know what had gotten into him.  
  
"...Don't be sorry..after all I kissed you back.." said Storm never once looking at his eyes as she did the buttons of her shirt.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between them as they were both lost in each others thoughts.  
  
"Ro.I think I better go" said Logan as he now looked at her for the first time after the kiss. His look was now cold and distant and Ororo suddenly realized that he was trying to act as if none this had happened.  
  
*Well two can play at that game* thought Storm.  
  
"Yeah, my plants are fine now.."  
  
"Well I'll see ya around den?" said Logan as he left her alone in the green house.  
  
"Yeah.see you around."by the time she said that he was already gone. Little did she know that one of Logan's mutant abilities was his keen sense of hearing.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
In the Kitchen.....  
  
"Hey sugah you finished helping Storm with her plants already" said the southern Belle as she sipped her coffe, accompanied by a giggle from Betsy.  
  
Logan had now entered the kitchen. After what happened with Storm he needed one of his Canadian beers to clear up his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah you could say that.look I aint in da friendly mood today Rogue so if ya don't mind I'd like ta be left alone" said Logan. He didn't mean to sound rude but he really didn't want anyone talking to him.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Jean looking at him.  
  
"What's the matter Logan" said Jean sexily obviously trying to get his attention.  
  
"Huh..nuthin Red jus don't feel like socializing today that's all"  
  
After that Logan went to sit in the Rec Room leaving Betsy, Rogue and Jean in the kitchen.  
  
"Well he seems his usual self" said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, well lets get back to washing up the dishes Rogue, the quicker we do this the sooner we can get out of here, it's Saturday and I would like to go out..by the way don't forget to ask Storm if she wants to come" said Betsy.  
  
Rogue was about to ask Jean if she wanted to come when she saw her go after Logan.  
  
"Ah wonder wat Scott sees in her, she's all over Logan and he can't even seem to notice..ah guess he's too caught up in workin dat he don't realize that his girlfriend is literally throwing herself at another man...Logan for that matter" said Rogue as she went back to helping Elisabeth with the dishes.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Logan was now going through the various channels on the Cable T.V when he heard Jean come in. "Jeannie I told you...I don't feel like havin company right now....I aint in the mood." said Logan with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"But you usually "enjoy" my company Logan...what's wrong...you know you can tell me" said Jean as she closed the door of the Rec Room and sat right next to him. Her hand was now on his lap but Wolverine quickly moved it away. This had shocked her because Logan had never refused comfort from her.  
  
"Jeannie I don't mean ta be rude but I don't want ya here....k!!" said Logan as he now growled at her. It was quite clear he didn't want her company or anything thing else for that matter. "Ya know Jean, am getting sick and tired of our little "rendevouz" at night I think this should all stop!!! After all ya already taken, and besides I jus don't want you anymore...i've tried to convince myself otherwise but it jus aint da same...please...jus leave..Jean and go to your boyfriend....where ya belong."  
  
Jean couldn't hide the shock she felt..he was actually rejecting her..*NO ONE REJECTS JEAN GREY EVER!!!!* thought Jean as she stormed out of the room leaving Logan to his thoughts...finally.  
  
Well what do ya think peeps....please Review or I won't carry on!!! XXXXX : ) 


	4. Mine!

Mine!!!!  
  
Thanks for your reviews everyone..xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Disclaimer: Logan is trying to forget about the kiss but the more he tries the more he thinks about it....Storm goes on a date...but not with Logan.  
  
Rated: R/NC-17  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Three weeks after the kiss....  
  
*It was just a stupid kiss..right!?! So why do I feel like it was much more than that!! I've been avoiding her for the past three weeks and she hasn't even asked me why...it's like she doesn't care.....to think about it why da fuck do I care?!* thought Logan as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was growing tired of the feelings that were eating him up, he still didn't know if he truly wanted Jean because now that Storm was definitely here to stay he realised just how much he wanted her. He had discovered that through the weeks he had grown quite fond of her...it scared him to death to have these sort of feelings, especially for her...she always seemed so cool, never losing her composure, always ready to help, and all the kids in the Mansion really liked her, even Jubilee and Kitty had grown fond of her. It was like she had an impact on the whole team, unlike Cyclopes Storm wasn't all that uptight, but when it came to leading the team it was like she was a different person..to be honest she was a better leader than Cyclopes, but that was just Logan's opinion.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
*How long is he going to avoid me for..I've lasted three weeks without asking him about that wretched kiss..but I don't think I can hold it in any longer..*sighs* maybe I should just talk to him, but that would make me look like a complete idiot..no I have to take a different approach to this...I could try to make him jealous but how..* thought Storm as she combed her platinum hair in the bathroom.  
  
Knock, Knock!!!  
  
A sudden knock came from the door...Storm quickly dropped her comb in the sink and made her way to the door.  
  
As she opened the door a handsome young man was standing in front of her.  
  
"Erm.Hi.my name is Robert Drake, you can call me Bobby though. I'm sorry I couldn't introduce myself when you first came but I was at a conference with Senator Kelly...the Professor sent me because he wanted to see you at all costs.heh.I guess he has a certain affection towards you. Anyway what's your name?"  
  
Storm stared at the man in front of her...he was medium built and had a boyish look, unlike Logan he was much taller.  
  
"My name is Storm, you can call me Ororo if you want." said Storm with a smile that made Bobby relax.  
  
"Well now that that's over with..would you like to join me in the kitchen...I know it's late an' all but there's no one there and I'm a bit..lonely..if you want of course." said Bobby feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Sure, I was going to come down anyway, just give me a minute to tie my hair in a bun and I'll be right with you."  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Wow, you used to be a thief..damn you sure had fun in you're life I was stuck with my boring parents." said Bobby while he drank some of his favourite whiskey.  
  
"Well you might find that your boring life with your parents would be better off than without them, compared to mine....I lost my parents in a plane crash...we were stuck under the remains of the plain and my mother was protecting me with her body, she was dead before they got her out as well as my dad. I was the only one that survived and since then I've never been comfortable in small places...I'm claustrophobic Bobby." said Storm sadly.  
  
"Ow Gosh am so sorry Ororo I didn't mean to make you remember.look let's change subject, ok?" said Bobby as he sat next to Ororo on the sofa.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're very most welcome...so..you have a boyfriend or somethink.." Asked Bobby trying to lighten up her mood..it worked.  
  
"No Bobby...why do you ask?" said Storm looking at him curiously.  
  
"Well...you know Betsy right...I have a thing for her and I think she likes me too but I want to make sure so I want to make her jealous, Rogue wouldn't do it and I personally don't want to ask Jean so I was wondering..."  
  
"If I would help you out heh...well it so happens that a certain Wolvster is giving me that same treatment....it's a deal...but only one date.right!?"  
  
"Sure..that's great!! I owe you one Storm...so you seriously think Wolverine has a thing for you? I mean we all know that he's been sniffing around Jean and all.."  
  
"..Well it's a risk I'm willing to take..so it's a deal right?!"  
  
"Yep Miss Munroe..you got yourself a deal....thanks again" said Bobby as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So what time do you wanna leave, and especially..where do you want to go?" said Bobby anxiously.  
  
"I don't know....we'll figure it out" said Storm as she got up from the sofa. "I'll see you later Bobby...I'm feeling a bit sleepy now.it was fun talking to you"  
  
"The feeling's mutual Storm" said Bobby as he sipped his drink.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Later that morning...  
  
Bobby, Rogue, Jean, Storm and Logan were in the Kitchen having breakfast.  
  
"Would you be a dear and pass me that toast Bobby" said Storm as she smiled at him playfully...it was all going according to plan. Storm knew that Logan noticed the smile she gave Bobby. He didn't seem to like it. *Good* thought Storm.  
  
"Sure thing hun..by the way what time do you want to go out?" said Bobby smiling back at Storm.  
  
Betsy and Logan both looked at Bobby and then Storm and then looked away.  
  
"About 4.00 o'clock..."  
  
Rogue and Jean were also surprised by what was said. Everyone decided to ignore it, even Jean.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Storm had just come out of her bathroom when she heard someone knock on her door. "Coming!!"  
  
As she opened the door Logan was standing there with his usual scowl on his face. "Logan what are you doing here?"  
  
"You know what I'm doing here Storm.." said Logan as he entered her room, making sure he closed the door.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't understand and if you don't mind could you make it quick, I'm in a hurry" said Storm...*she didn't expect him to come to her room, at least not yet*  
  
"Storm stop playing games with me...you know exactly what I want.." said Logan as he looked at her. Storm had always hated the way he looked at her because it felt like he could read her soul like he could see right through her very core..it made her feel like she wasn't in control of the situation or "ahead of the game" like Remy would say.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about.." Before he could say anything else Bobby came knocking at the door. Storm let out a sigh as she went to open the door. It was clear that the conversation was over..for the moment.  
  
Storm opened the door to find Bobby grinning at her. *The plan must be working for both of us.good*  
  
"You ready to go sweets..." Bobby soon realised that Logan was in the room so he decided to take the act a little bit far so he gave Storm a brief kiss on the lips...she looked at him questioning the act and all he did was wink. *Ow he's acting, right..lets get this show on the road*thought Storm.  
  
"You don't mind if I whisk her away from you Logan." said Iceman sarcastically.  
  
"I will talk to you later Logan"  
  
Logan decided to sit on one of the chairs in the room. *She wants to play fine..but tonight the game ends!!*  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
It was about 11.30 when Bobby and Storm came back from they're "date".  
  
Everyone in the mansion was sleeping except for Logan, as he was still waiting for Storm in her room...he was determined to get the truth out of her...he had to admit though, he was the one who started the game...  
  
He could hear her foot steps, she was alone. *Good*  
  
As Storm opened the door Storm didn't even bother turning on the light. She was really tired so she decided to get rid of her cloths and slip into something more comfortable..as she unbuttoned her shirt Storm heard a slight chuckle coming from the far corner of her room. Storm quickly turned on the light to find Logan sitting on one of her chairs.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room Logan, why didn't you tell me you were here in the first place!!!?" "I wanted to but then I kind of got carried away with the little show you where putting on there, darlin"  
  
"Well do you mind I need to put my shirt back on!!" said Storm as she covered her breasts with the shirt.  
  
Logan stepped closer to Storm until she was cornered against the wall.  
  
"L-Logan what are you doing..." said Storm as he threw her shirt onto the floor.  
  
"Ro..you know what I want.and I know you want it too"  
  
"Logan what are you talking abou-" Ororo couldn't finish the sentence as Logan kissed her, fiercely. Storm couldn't fight the feelings that were swimming through her head, she had to admit.she was attracted to him and she could see that the feeling was definitely mutual.  
  
"You're a cruel woman you know that...puttin me through all of that bullshit..c'mon do you seriously believe that I would fall for that stupid game with you and Ice boy there" said Logan as he broke the kiss; his voice was gruff and full of lust.  
  
Storm smiled as she looked at him, letting her guard down..and so did Logan.  
  
"Well did it work..did it make you jealous?" said Storm secretly hoping it did.  
  
"Hell yeah!!" said Logan as he pulled her to him grinding his hips against hers.  
  
"Ow Goddess, Logan..mmmm" Logan was now kissing her neck, and Storm was moaned in pleasure. Logan was kissing her again, but this time he was gentle and almost loving.almost.  
  
Logan slowly lifted her up and carried her to the bed never breaking the kiss, while Storm had her arms wrapped around his neck. He laid her onto the bed and began to take the rest of her clothes off. Storm decided to return the favour as she sat on top of him slowly unbuttoning his shirt. As she removed his shirt Storm realised how Logan was looking at her, they're eyes locked and for a few seconds they just stared at each other..they both understood each other, they knew that after this night everything would change and the glint in Logan's eyes told Storm that he was willing to take that risk. At the thought of this Storm smiled.  
  
"Mind telling me what's so funny darlin." said Logan as he ran his hands up and down her body, loving the way her body shivered at his slightest touch.  
  
"mmm..nothing I just.are you sure you know what you want Logan..I-I'm not going to be a substitute for anyone, you know what I mean."  
  
"I want you Storm...not her" Logan knew exactly who she was talking about.Jean.from the moment he laid his eyes upon Storm all thoughts of Jean had gone out of the window..for good.all he saw was Storm, there was no one else he'd want to be with and to be honest he never knew just how much he needed her in his life..she was what he needed to calm his rage and to bring peace in his life.  
  
Logan was now playing with her hair...he slowly moved a strand of hair away from her face and moved it behind her face. He kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth. He plundered her breasts, nibbling with his teeth at her soft flesh. He allowed her to pull his jeans down before he turned their position so he would be on top. Storm writhed beneath him, arching her hips upward. "Oh.Goddess, Logan please don't stop." Logan quickly put on a condom, growling as he resented the delay..then finally he buried himself in her warm, moist centre. There. He pushed forward a little more and felt her ripple of reaction rise up and enfold him.  
  
"You're mine now," he murmured, drawing back and easing forward again, locking on the centre of her response. Storm quivered once again. "Mine." She was trembling all over now, a volatile mixture ready to erupt all around him. Logan pressed forward insistently. He wanted her to come for him.  
  
Her trembling grew more violent. His voice was hoarse as he repeated the word. His teeth raked across her throat. Mine.  
  
"Come fer me 'Ro" said Logan. Then, with one final push he tapped into the epicentre of her passion and her cry of affirmation rang in his ears. As her spasms guided him into his own shattering release, he accepted a truth his body had known all along. She was his...and he was hers.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Still breathing hard, Logan raised his head to look to look into her eyes, as if searching for confirmation. Without speaking, Storm met his gaze.  
  
His breath was caught...*she looks so beautiful and definitely sexy*..thought Logan.  
  
"Ro..you know that want only you...what I felt for Jean was a soft emotion; sweet and so...pale compared to this." Storm caressed his cheek and remained silent..she knew just how hard it was for him to open up to her like that. "I don't know what this is"  
  
"Neither do I" said Ororo as she looked in his eyes.  
  
"I thought maybe.." He smoothed a strand of her white hair back from her cheek as he seemed to grope for the right words.  
  
"Maybe it was just lust." His wry smile squeezed her heart. "But I've lusted over Jean and...and I've never had the urge to......Ro I want to brand you somehow, maybe it's my animal part talking..I want to brand you so that no man will ever even think about the prospect about having you." His voice dropped to a husky whisper. "He'd have to kill me first." Storm cradled his face in her hands. "You know that's not politically correct" said Storm with a hint of playfulness in her voice.  
  
"It's the way I feel Ro"  
  
Storm never left his gaze as she said..."That's how I feel about you. Any woman who wants you has to get past me."  
  
After that was said they both held each other, like they never wanted to let go.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK!  
  
"It seems the attic has become a very popular place these days huh.." Said Storm as she put on her robe and went to open the door.  
  
It was Jean.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if you've seen Logan...he's not in his room" said Jean.  
  
Storm was about to start an argument with Jean about what she was doing looking for Logan at this time of night..and most of all what she wanted from him, but Logan came next to her and Jeans eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What do ya want Red, cantcha see we're busy here" said Logan as his hands moved to Storms waist, to reassure her that he belonged only to her.  
  
Jean left, enraged by the whole scene.  
  
Yo, yo, yo...what do y'all think please review!!! Am begging you...jus kidding!!! : ) xxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	5. Truth hurts

Truth hurts...  
  
Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok....I'll continue!!! Lol!!! xxxxxxxxxxxx :)  
  
Read on!!!  
  
Rated: R  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Should I go after her.?"  
  
"No...no leave her it's good she found out this way...so...what do we do now?" said Logan as he turned Storm around so she would face him..  
  
"I don't know..what do you have in mind?" asked Storm grinning sexily...she knew exactly what he wanted but she needed to hear it from him.  
  
"Let me show you." said Logan as held her tighter against him, letting her know that he was aroused, again.  
  
"Oh.Logan, already?" asked Storm acting surprised.  
  
"Yeah..." whispered Logan in her ear, his voice full with lust.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Jean couldn't believe her eyes. *Logan and..and...her.* Jean was so distracted that she didn't realise that there was someone else in the corridor that led to her room.  
  
"Jean..we need to talk."  
  
Jean startled by the unexpected voice raised her eyes to find Scott staring back at her through his shades.  
  
"S-S-Cott.w-what are you doing up at this time?" stammered Jean.  
  
"I could ask you the same, Jean" Scott's voice was cold and emotionless..he was angry and Jean had a feeling that tonight would be a long one..unless she did something to get his mind off whatever he was thinking....  
  
"I was just going to get a cup of tea...I can't get any sleep" said Jean as she walked to the kitchen. Scott followed suit silently..  
  
As she sat on the chair Scott just stood in front of the kitchen door, his eyes fixed on her.  
  
"Scott..is there a problem?" asked Jean as she left her now empty cup on the table and headed in Scott's direction. He stayed in the same spot unmoving.  
  
Jean was now running her hands on his bare chest...his shirt was already unbuttoned, revealing his muscled chest..  
  
"I've been neglecting you..haven't I Scotty..." said Jean as wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Scott hadn't moved an inch. "What's been going on Jean..is there something going on between you and Logan?" his voice calm, but cold at the same time.. "Now, what makes you think that?" said Jean as she kissed his bare neck.  
  
"Jean..stop this right now..*sighs*..I just feel like you're holding something back from me."  
  
Jean stopped what she was doing and looked at Scott with a smile that could fool even Xavier.. "There's nothing going on, you know that...you're the only man I want."  
  
Jean kissed him slowly; he wasn't responding so she pressed her body harder against him..Scott now wrapped one arm around her waist and the other holding her head as he kissed her back. Jean was secretly smiling to herself...she still had Scott. But then he suddenly broke the kiss. Jean looked at him confused...  
  
"I wish I could believe you Jean...but I can't" after that Scott left.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The next morning...  
  
*My X-Men I need you in the conference room..now!!!*  
  
"Wha..." said Logan as he abruptly got up from the bed he shared with Storm.  
  
"What is it Logan?" said Storm as she got up slowly stretching her arms..  
  
"Oh.nothing darling, the professor wants us. It seems like something important too" said Logan as he went to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, ya wanna join me?"  
  
"Well.only if you promise to behave yourself" said Storm as she got out of bed..naked. Obviously being naked didn't seem an issue to her.  
  
"What me...I'm an angel, I promise to be at my best behaviour darlin" said Logan as he dragged her into the bathroom.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"We have a situation.it seems that Magneto is planning to take the Senator as hostage, I have a feeling he's going to attack tonight. For this mission I would like Storm, Jean, Bobby, Gambit and Rogue to go.  
  
"Against the brotherhood?!" asked Logan not liking the fact that Storm was going on a mission that dangerous.  
  
Everyone looked at Logan.  
  
"I-I mean, I want to go as well." said Logan as he sat back on his chair.  
  
Storm smiled at the whole scene. As Logan sat on his chair he felt something rub against his leg. It was Storm. She was rubbing her leg up and down his slowly until she got to his groin and...  
  
SKNIT!!!!  
  
Storm loved the way she could make him lose control with a simple act.  
  
Everyone looked at Logan, again.  
  
"Sorry.erm.was jus thinking bout something..so can I come Chuck?" said Logan feeling embarrassed. He would get her back one way or the other, thought Logan.  
  
Storm couldn't help but smile ruefully. Remy, who was sitting right next to Storm, saw the whole scene and couldn't help but smile too.  
  
"Logan I need you to stay here with Beast, Cyclopes and Betsy just to make sure that the children will be alright in case anything unexpected happens."  
  
"But..look, why can't Jean stay here and I go instead. Am sure old One Eye will appreciate that!!" said Logan looking at Scott..he was just teasing but Scott didn't seem to take it the way he always did. "Speak for yourself Logan" said Scott quietly, his voice was different from usual.he almost sounded like Logan..grumpy and with the "I don't give a fuck bout what you say" look. Weird. Thought Logan.  
  
Jean kept her head down lookin on the files that the professor had laid out on the table, never once glancing at Scott.  
  
".Very well Logan, if you insist, but I can't take Jean out..she needs to help the team in case of any injuries. I'll have to take Rogue out. Well I hope you are satisfied my friend. But keep your anger against Sabretooth in check.you understand" Said the professor as he looked at Logan intensely...  
  
"I'll behave" said Logan smirking at Storm. *Some men can be so overprotective.I can take care of myself.jeese!!!* thought Storm as she looked at him with a frown.  
  
"Well now that that is all settled I hope there aren't anymore complaints..."  
  
No one said a word.  
  
"I take it you are all satisfied..we will attack tonight...Oh, by the way, Logan could you please give Storm her Uniform."  
  
"Sure thing, Chuck"  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"So what do you think is going on with Scott and Jean...they seem so distant?"  
  
"..to be honest darling I don't know..and I really don't care" said Logan as he did the zip of Storms uniform.  
  
"Logan I'm concerned about Scott.he's not his usual self...do you have anything to do with this?"  
  
"I think your zip is done now..." said Logan. He deliberately avoided the topic at hand.  
  
"Fine, avoid the issue if you want..but don't expect me to wait until you come up with the answer!!!" after that she stormed off leaving Logan staring after her...  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////// Washington D.C...Senator Kelly's office.  
  
"Right everything is alright here Storm we can get ready to land" said Bobby as he smiled at Storm.  
  
"Ok, get ready everyone.." announced Storm.  
  
They landed in the parking lot of the senator's main office. The whole place was deserted.  
  
"Gambit wonder where all dem people are..maybe Magneto decided to start da party early, non" said Remy to Storm.  
  
Storm gave him a smile..they're landing was smooth and nobody was hurt but the odd silence of the surroundings felt uncomfortable.  
  
Gambit and Jean came out first..Logan was waiting for Storm, who was now turned on the cloaking device for the Jet.  
  
"Ro' I'm sor-"  
  
"Not now Logan.we've got business to take care of" said Storm..her tone of voice now firm..  
  
Logan nodded and went out. Storm left the controls and left the Jet as well.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The Main Floor....  
  
"There's no one here..." said Jean  
  
"Wait!!" SNIFF, SNIFF!!! "Shit!!!......."  
  
"ARRRRRRGH!!! M-MY BODY!!!!!!" growled Logan. He was in pain.  
  
Storm tried to look for who was doing this to Logan, but couldn't find anything.  
  
"You are right on cue X-Men..Xavier is so predictable" said a sinister voice from the dark corners of the main floor.  
  
"Magneto!!!" shouted Bobby as he dodged a metal object thrown at him from the darkness...  
  
"My, my I guess playing hide and seek won't be necessary anymore." Magneto now stepped into the light revealing himself..  
  
"Whatever you're doing to Logan stop it now!!! You're killing him..you wouldn't do that to one of your fellow Mutants would you now!!!" said Storm as she went on her knees to see if Logan was ok. Magneto didn't let go.  
  
Jean quickly tried to attack him mentally, but he didn't work.  
  
"Now, now...Miss Grey don't you remember..." said Magneto as he tapped his helmet. It protected him from any form of psychic attacks. Jean stood helpless.  
  
Both Bobby and Remy tried to attack when suddenly out of the blue Sabretooth and Toad attacked them from the back.  
  
THUMP!!!!  
  
Both Remy and Bobby were out cold!!! Jean just stood watching the whole scene..Logan was down and Scott was not here to protect her.what would they do!!  
  
*Professor.its me Jean its really bad, Bobby, Remy and Logan are down..we need back up!!* said Jean to the professor telepathically.  
  
*How is Storm, Jean.is she alright!!* asked the Professor sounding very concerned.  
  
*She's fine I guess...* Jean didn't know what else to say..  
  
"Stop this.RIGHT NOW...ALL OF YOU!!!!" Magneto arched an eyebrow, while Mystique, Toad, Sabretooth and the Blob all looked at her laughing. They had not taken her seriously. Too bad.for them!!!  
  
"I warned you!!" Storm commanded the winds to lift her up and soon she was above Magneto.  
  
"You're a new addition..how pitiful.what else can you do windrider."  
  
CRAKAOW!!!! (Author: I don't remember how lightening sounds..hope its right!! Lol!!")  
  
Lightning hit Magneto from out of nowhere.his face was in pure shock as he crumbled to the floor in pain. (Author: "Metal conducts electricity right!!")  
  
Storm proceeded on attacking the rest of the brotherhood...she turned most of them into ice.  
  
Sabretooth was now hiding in one of the corners...Jean spotted him and threw him towards on of the chairs in the office.  
  
Storm looked back at Logan..he seemed to settle down he was ok...  
  
Storm smiled at him sweetly and he smiled back..after that she grabbed Magneto by the neck and took his helmet off.  
  
"Do your stuff.." said Storm as she pushed him towards Jean. All she could do was nod. Jean had never expected Storm to be so powerful.  
  
Logan was now getting up.  
  
"Grrr..Creed show yerself!!!" shouted Logan with pure anger.  
  
Sabretooth was already recovering from Jean attack...he quickly pounced on Storm and locked her in a death grip. Magneto was on the floor unconscious.Jean had found out from his head where they hid the Senator.  
  
"I found out where...Oh my God!!!!" As much as she hated Storm she didn't wish her dead..Sabretooth was holding her too tight!!!  
  
"Storm!!!! Let her go Creed!!!" Logan felt helpless...  
  
"No way runt!!! Besides I think she likes me!!!! HAHAHA!!! Sabretooth licked Storms cheek and she turned her face in disgust...who wouldn't.  
  
Suddenly Storms body started convulsing...she was shacking all over...  
  
"What's wrong with you?!! Stay still Bitch" Logan and Jean sensed the static electricity building up from Storm.they both grabbed Remy and Bobby and headed towards the entrance from where they came from.  
  
"Do not ever call me that!!!!"  
  
Storms body let out a series of lightning bolts and Sabretooth was out cold in a second..  
  
Bobby was awake again and saw the whole scene..so did Remy.  
  
"Remind me never to make her angry." said Bobby sarcastically.  
  
Storm flew to their position and motioned for everyone to go back to the Jet..she turned the cloaking device off with her remote so everyone could see where the Jet was. Then she followed the others inside.  
  
TBC..  
  
Well that was the 5th chap I know it sucked a little but I'll make up for it, I promise!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Revenge..  
  
Sorry I took so long people.college is really hard at times.anyway it's all over now, the holidays have started.which means more stories for y'all to read!!!! Please Review as always!!! :)  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men go after the Senator...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*Professor.everyone is ok.there is no need for help anymore.we're going to find the Senator now.* said Jean to the professor.  
  
*I'm glad to hear that.warn me in case anything else happens.*  
  
*I won't hesitate* after that, the conversation was over.  
  
"So where is the Senator, Jean?" said Storm as she started the Jet.  
  
"Erm.in a building..near an abandoned factory.wait...let me fly the plane, I know exactly where he is." said Jean.  
  
"Fine.." Storm left the commands to Jean and went to check on Gambit who was relaxing on one of the seats. "How are you feeling?" she inquired.  
  
"Fine, jus a few scratches..nuffin I cant handle chere." said Gambit grinning sexily.  
  
"Bobby are you ok?" asked Storm as she turned her attention to Bobby.  
  
"Yeah am cool..thanks" said Bobby with a faint smile.he was still weak.but men will never admit to weakness; it's a known fact.  
  
"If you say so." Storm smiled at the both of them affectionately and headed to the seat that Jean had occupied a few minutes ago...  
  
"Aintcha gonna ask me if am ok, darlin?" said Logan. He was sitting right next to her.  
  
"Is there a reason for me to ask?"  
  
Logan said nothing.  
  
Storm was now looking outside the tiny window of the Jet..  
  
*How I wish I could just fly out, the sky looks so beautiful..I wish I could just get away from Logan.he makes me nervous.I can't let this sort of thing affect me when I'm on a mission...If I slip I could lose control on my powers and that would be a real problem.for everyone*  
  
"We're about to land now..everyone get ready."  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Back at the Mansion...  
  
It was late at night when the five X-Men where back from rescuing the Senator, who was now back at his headquarters in Washington.  
  
Scott was waiting for them in the conference room with the Professor..  
  
As they all entered they were all greeted by the Professor. Storm gave Scott the report on the mission and left, saying to everyone that she was tired....the truth was she just wanted some time alone.  
  
Logan picked up on her nervousness..a few minutes later he left as well.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Storm was headed to her green house...watering the plants might just help her clear her thoughts. As she sat on one of her chairs she looked up at the ceiling feeling content but at the same time sad. She was happy that no one was injured during the mission and that Senator Kelly had not lost his trust in the X-Men, but there were other thoughts going through her head...and they weren't happy ones.  
  
*I wish I could believe what Logan feels for me is genuine but I can't help but wonder how long it will last...after all he got bored of Jean didn't he..or maybe he just doesn't want to be second to none.in this case Scott, so he settles for the next best thing...me. Ow get a grip Ororo, stop worrying yourself..I just need to see how it all goes.but first I have to make it clear to him that I want honesty between us.*  
  
"Hmm..maybe tomorrow..right now I need a nice hot bath." said Storm to herself as she headed to her room..forgetting to water the plants.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
It was about 10.00 in the morning when Rogue and Betsy woke Ororo up.  
  
"C'mon gal!!!! Wake up.we goin on ah shopping spree!!!!" shouted the Southern Belle.  
  
"Yeah luv, wake up!!!" bellowed Betsy.  
  
They had barged into her room shouting and screaming like crazy...  
  
"...um..what are you two doing in my..*yawns* room" said a very sleepy and annoyed Storm.  
  
"We're going shopping, c'mon get ready.we know ya aint got nothing tah do sugah, so don't even bother cumin up with some lame excuse." Storm couldn't help but laugh.she had grown quite close to Rogue and Betsy they were sometimes impossible, but the best friends a girl could ever want.  
  
"Fine, fine...can I at least have some privacy, so I can get ready? Or are you two going to stay here and tell me what to wear as well." said Storm sarcastically.  
  
"Well..." started Rogue.  
  
"Don't worry luv we'll be waiting for you downstairs.." said Betsy as she dragged Rogue out of the door with her.  
  
Storm smiled and thought.*Well I guess this day is going to turn out ok*  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Logan was just coming out of his room and saw Storm walking through the hallway. He jugged a little to catch up with her. "Hey."  
  
"Hey.sleep well?" asked Storm smiling at him. She would talk to him about they're relationship later.right now she was just looking forward to have fun and enjoy Rogue and Betsy's company.  
  
".erm.yeah" said Logan confused. He expected her to be angry at him.still.  
  
"Good." she now stopped walking and looked at him. She slowly approached him and wrapped her arms around him.then she kissed him, slowly.  
  
*Wow...ok..like..what's going on here.* thought Logan.  
  
Storm broke the kiss as soon as he started responding to it...Logan wasn't pleased.  
  
"..mmm..why did ya stop darlin?" asked Logan as he leaned towards her..obviously wanting another kiss.  
  
"Because we seem to have gathered an audience." said Storm as she looked behind him.  
  
He followed her gaze only to find Kitty, Jubilee and the other students grinning at them.  
  
"Hey what y'all starin at..go to your classes!!" said Logan a bit pissed off, he was enjoying that kiss.  
  
All the kids just laughed and headed off to they're classes.  
  
"Dumb kids..so where were we." said Logan as he looked back at Storm.  
  
"No time for that, I'm going out with Betsy and Rogue." She started walking again.  
  
Logan took time to answer her as he was blatantly staring at her butt.  
  
"Logan why are you walking so slow...ow" said Storm as she looked back and saw where his gaze was, and why he was walking slow. She shook her head and entered the main hall where Betsy and Rogue were waiting for her.  
  
"Bout time yah came.I was gonna come up tah ya room again and drag ya out, c'mon lets go!!" said Rogue laughing.  
  
"You both look really nice" said Storm smiling at them.  
  
"You too luv" said Betsy smiling as she got her jacket.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if yah had to fight the guys off of ya today" said Rogue.  
  
"Thanks Rogue, ok then let 's go" said Storm.  
  
"Right." said Betsy.  
  
Logan came in the hallway and said bye to Storm, Rogue and Betsy. After they headed off he went to the danger room for some training.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
At the shopping mall..  
  
"Hey Storm what do you think of this?" asked Betsy as she showed Storm a pair of faded jeans she was holding.  
  
"They're really nice, I wonder if there's one my size." said Storm.  
  
The day was quite enjoyable and Storm actually didn't want it to end. As it got to around 5.30pm the girls Betsy suggested they went to a bar to get a few drinks.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Do you see her?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Well you know what to do...just don't hurt her.ok"  
  
"Grr..whatever..but let me at least ruff her up a little...she zapped me with one of her lightning bolts last time.I want to make her pay."  
  
"Soon enough.but I need to run a few experiments on her mutant genetics first then you can do as you please with her."  
  
"Good.it's nice making business with you, Sinister."  
  
"It's nice to know..Sabretooth..."  
  
TBC.... 


	7. Chapter 7

Just to remind everyone, I do not own the X-Men...Marvel does..  
  
KIDNAPPED!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Storm is kidnapped!!!! Well duh..  
  
Rated: R  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hey Betsy, this place is really cool. When did ya find it out" asked Rogue as they all sat at a table nearby the entrance.  
  
"Yes, it is quite interesting.." said Storm taking in her surroundings, the place seemed very busy with people coming in out every single minute. Although it was crowded, the place seemed quite big...she definitely wouldn't have any problems with her claustrophobia here.  
  
"Interesting..this is the best place to get a handsome man luv!!! Now don't tell me you can't see that good looking lad down there staring at you...his tongue is literally hanging out of his mouth." said Betsy as she motioned her head towards the man.  
  
"Yeah, why dontcha go talk to him sugah" said Rogue as she grinned mischievously at Ororo.  
  
"Oh no..no I am not to go up to that man, plus we are mutants...I'm sure he would hate me if he realised who I am...and it's not hard to figure out, look at my hair."  
  
"C'mon girl, just have a bit of fun. Ya don't have ta marry him, just have a little fun ..ya never know sugah, you might like him..ow look he's cumin this way!!"  
  
Storm turned her head slightly and was surprised to see the man in front of her. She wanted to run, run as fast as she could.. "Forge?" said Storm almost in weak whisper.  
  
"Ororo?" said the man staring back at her.  
  
"Wait y'all know each other..Storm explain..now!!" said Rogue as she smiled at Forge.  
  
*What the fuck is he doing here!!! I can't stand the sight of him, and what makes him think he can talk to me after what he did!!!* thought Storm as she searched his eyes for a clue on what exactly his intensions were.  
  
"Leave, now." said Storm calmly.  
  
"You aint changed a bit Roro"  
  
*How dare he use that name that I had come to love so much, until the day he broke my heart!!*  
  
"Excuse me." said Storm as she brushed past his shoulder and headed to the women's toilet.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies I didn't mean to ruin you're night out" said Forge apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry sugah..we'll sort this out when she comes out of the toilet"  
  
"Yes, but tell us how did you two meet?" asked Psylocke.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Ok she's by herself..am gonna get this Bitch.." said Sabretooth through the small hand held mobile phone..  
  
"Make sure you bring her to me ALIVE, you understand!!!....the enhancements I've given you should protect you from her lightning bolts, so do not fail me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Sabretooth moved from the bar and headed towards the women's toilet...making sure no one saw him he entered.  
  
SNIFF, SNIFF!!  
  
"Hah" Sabretooth couldn't wait to catch its prey..  
  
As she opened the door Storm gasped in shock as she saw the abomination in front of her..she quickly called on to her powers and hit with lightning bolt but that only made him laugh..  
  
"What's happening.my powers...you should be out cold by now!!"  
  
"Well, lets just say I've had an upgrade sweets, and now am gonna test my new skills on ya...in more ways than one!!!!"  
  
Storm decided to run for it but she was quickly caught and thrown against the wall...Sabretooth now held her neck...  
  
He started sniffing her neck. "Urrgh..w-what are you.doing." asked Storm weakly..not been able to feel her legs anymore as her body was going limp.  
  
"Jus sniffin ya..am gonna remember that smell untill Sinister is done with ya and then I can do as I please with ya.....hahaha!!!!  
  
Her mind was going blank and her eyelids felt heavy..she was going to pass out but before she did she made sure the professor knew what was happening to her.  
  
*Professor..h-help..m-me...*  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Oh no!!!!"  
  
"What is it Chuck?" asked Logan as he came into the Professors office.  
  
"It is Storm..she needs our help!!"  
  
"Ok I'll get Cyclopes and Jean!!!"  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Hey don't you think she's been there for a bit too long?" asked Forge...  
  
"Yeah.I'll go get her" said Rogue.  
  
As she opened the door of the toilets she saw a massive hole in the wall...  
  
"Oh my God!!!! Storm are ya in here!?! Oh no.her bag.."  
  
Rogue picked up her bag and headed back to bar.  
  
"She's been kidnapped.al I could find was her bag!!!"  
  
"NO...what are we going to do!!" said Betsy as she got up from the table.. They where causing a seen so they decided to leave and head towards the Mansion to warn everyone. Forge followed them. They had found out from him that he was also a mutant, so they didn't have any problems bringing him along.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Ugh..where, am I?" Storm slowly opened her eyes...she wanted to get up but something or rather someone was holding her...  
  
"Stay still Bitch!!!" Growled the creature holding her against the bed.  
  
"NO!! Get away from me!!!"  
  
"Hold her for just a few more minutes Sabretooth...I need to inject her with an anaesthetic"  
  
"NOooo!!!" Screamed storm as the needle went deep into her arm.her eyelids were feeling heavy again and all she could was call out the name of the person she hoped would save her from this nightmare.  
  
"L-Logan." after that she was out again. Slowly Sabretooth let her go. "So what are ya gonna do now?"  
  
"Just run some tests on her DNA...she's a fabulous specimen, I must know more..." said Sinister as he typed in various information on the main computer..  
  
"Well am gonna be outside the lab...ta make sure none of her friends interrupt."  
  
As Sabretooth, left Sinister continued with his experiments.."Everything is going according to plan!!! Hahahaha!!" his laugh echoed in the room....  
  
TBC.. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for making you all wait so long...I needed ideas...anyway I hope you like this chap. Please review and tell me what ya think..Ideas are more than welcome!!! Lol!!1 xxxxxxxx  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN, IF I DID, Y'ALL KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN.No offence Marvel.Lol!!! Read on!!  
  
Growing Bonds chapter 8-The Shadow King...  
  
"Where is he?!!"  
  
"In the Lab.he's running some test on the weather witch."  
  
"That was not what I asked him to do."  
  
"Well do I is still get the chance to rip her into shreds when he's done?"  
  
The man known as the Shadow King glared at Sabretooth with vicious eyes. "You will do no such thing!!"  
  
"Hold on a minute runt!!! Sinister guaranteed I would get my share!!! I want my fucking part of the share!!!"  
  
The Shadow King turned his back towards Sabretooth and in an instant his insides exploded leaving blood all around.  
  
"There is no part of the share for either of you...I must get Ororo"  
  
Sininster had just finished analysing Storm's DNA when he heard a noise come from far away.  
  
"What is it Sabretooth." he asked not really looking back.  
  
"Ow..i think Sabretooth won't be of service anymore. This is not the reason why I told you to bring her to me!!! Stop these experiments right now!!!"  
  
"I was going to." he said insolently.  
  
The Shadow King did not have any patience and as soon as his hand was raised Sinister was no more..  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
"Well any clue chuck?" asked Logan nervously.  
  
"Yes.she is in a laboratory..I am not quite sure where or with whom.it seems..." the professor was trying really hard to find Ororo after all she was like a daughter to him, but the strain was getting too hard..  
  
"AH!!" Xavier collapsed from his chair with a sharp cry of pain. Logan quickly went to his aid. "What is it Chuck? Ya know where she is or something?" Logan looked at the professor desperate to know where Ororo was. It was clear to everyone that he was more than concerned for Ororo. Scott looked at Logan's behaviour wandering what he was playing at.  
  
*First he has an affair with my girlfriend and now he's acting all concerned about Ororo. Go figure..* thought Scott bitterly, with slight envy.  
  
"Hank have you found anything..anything that would lead us to her?" asked Scott sincerely worried.  
  
"I am sorry my friend..I cannot find anything that would lead us to her. But if the professor doesn't find her..." Hank was interrupted by a loud growl..  
  
"Don't say that!!!! We will find her, ya understand!!!" Logan said, trying to convince himself more than anybody else. Jean came next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down..  
  
"We will find her Logan don't worry..besides she looks like she could definitely take care of herself anyway" the last bit was said sarcastically and Logan just couldn't take anymore of Jean's arrogance towards Ororo.  
  
"Get da fuck off me Jean!!!! I don't want ta hear one word from ya ok!!! Since she first time she came here you did nothing but bitch about her and treat her like she was inferior to you or somethink. Well let me tell ya somethin, Red, she's ten times a better woman than you'll ever be..in more ways than one!!!! So get da fuck away from me before I tell ya boyfriend just where ya been creeping around at night, though I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew!!!" Scott looked at the both of them, he wasn't shocked but Hank certainly was although he didn't say anything. Jean looked at Scott, her eyes pleading him not to believe Logan but he just looked away from her with a disgusted look, which made Jean bow her head in defeat.  
  
Logan couldn't contain the anger inside of him but the professor's voice penetrated his head. *Logan this is not the time for personal matters...I have good news, I have found her..she's in Egypt*  
  
"What?!!!" Logan turned to look at the professor with a confused look.  
  
Everyone was startled at Logan's behaviour until the professor, who had now recovered from his strain, wheeled himself in the midst of everyone and announced the good news.  
  
"What is Sabretooth up to..why is he taking her to Egypt?" asked Cyclops.  
  
"I am not sure but it seems that this not just he's doing, and I am sure that Magneto has nothing to do with this..although there is some kind of entity that is trying to prevent me from penetrating Sabretooth's mind"  
  
Jean was as quiet as a fish. One thing she had learned about Logan was that when he was angry it was better to do what he said.  
  
"Well I guess I shall inform Rogue and Elisabeth." Said Hank as he left the Conference room.  
  
Remy entered the room, followed by a man. He was tall with silky hair which was tied in a tidy ponytail. He walked with confidence towards the professor and greeted him.  
  
"Hello. I am sorry to disturb, my name is Forge I am also a mutant and Ororo is a 'very close' friend of mine. I would like to help you find her"  
  
As soon as Logan saw the man he immediately didn't like him..he did not know why but he did not trust him. "We can handle this jus fine, bub. Besides how do we know ya aint one of Magneto's team." Logan was very hostile towards him, but Forge seemed indifferent to his behaviour and continued. "I can assure you." he said without looking at Logan, which infuriated him even more "that I am on no one's side but mine, I am here to help Ororo because she is dear to me. My mutant gift is to be able to build any sort of technology my mind wishes, so I was hoping to build some kind of mutant tracker that would lead us exactly to Ororo."  
  
Xavier decided to break the uncomfortable mood that was building up between the two men.. "We know for a fact that she is in Egypt, but it would be of immense help if you could help us...Are you sure you can build such thing?"  
  
"Yes mostly certain all I need is something that belongs to her, clothes anything so that my tracker will be able to identify her scent."  
  
"I can identify her scent..but, she's too far away.." Said Logan feeling helpless..he had feared this would happen. That was the reason why he did not want to get into a relationship. Jean had given him sex and that was fine for him until he met Ororo. Things had dramatically changed since then and the feeling of being able to do nothing but wait for a solution made him very edgy.  
  
"Well my tracker has a much wider range, but it will take me a few hours before I will be able to build it."  
  
"Do not worry.Forge, if it has to take that long we will wait. This is the only chance we have of finding her." Said the professor as he sighed in sadness. "Jean please take Forge to the Danger room I hope the technology there will be of use."  
  
"Yes professor" said Jean as she guided Forge out, not glancing back at Logan.  
  
"So now what. We jus wait till he build some stupid machine, while Stormy could be in danger. Gambit don undastand mon ami!!!"  
  
"Yeah, we jus supposed ta wait here Chuck!!" said Logan approving of Gambit's statement.  
  
"I am afraid that is all we can do."  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
Ororo was slowly coming to her senses...as her vision cleared she didn't believe her eyes at whom she saw...Her eyes grew wide with shock and terror surged through her whole body.  
  
"Hello, my love..." his voice as vicious as the spit of a poisonous serpent "It is time.."  
  
TBC.... 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok people get ready for this chap, I hope y'all will enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men..please do not sue!! Lol.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: I'm not telling y'all anything just read!!!  
  
Chapter 9 - Goddess reborn  
  
"Goddess..A-Amahl." Ororo looked at the man upon her. She was lying on a bed with surprisingly soft silky sheets which caressed her delicate skin. Every bone in her body shivered at the memories that the look on his face brought. Many years ago Ororo worked for Amahl Farouk, also known as the Shadow King. She had been under his control, and he had her stealing and killing for him. After she left Cairo she lived with Xavier for a few years and at 17 she had decided to take a vacation back to Africa. Amahl found her again and trapped her in his mind control once more. Been under his control he not only had her working for him but he also made her believe they were lovers, making her his Shadow Queen until Xavier came to find her and engaged in a mind duel with Amhal and saved her from years of endless torture and pain.  
  
"Yes my beautiful windrider, after Xavier supposedly defeated me all that was left was my mind, which lived on an astral plane...it took me years to get back to my normal self, but with the help of Sinister I managed to get back....as the Shadow King" As he told her this Ororo looked at him with disdain.  
  
"Why the long face my dear aren't you happy that I am back. I have some work for you to do."  
  
Storm tried to get away but she found herself restrained by his terrifyingly strong hands, as he pressed her harder against the bed.  
  
"Get away from me!!!!" she tried to look calm but she couldn't; her body betrayed her. She tried to call upon lightning but strangely she couldn't... "What have you done to me? Why can't I use my powers?" her voice was low, she was getting weaker by the minute, The Shadow King was trying to control her mind and she was fighting it but all her efforts were in vain.  
  
"Do not worry my love, you will use your powers very soon..but for now you will do as I say. Don't you remember how much fun we had, I gave you everything you wanted..we can do that again, I can give you whatever you want, whatever your heart desires...I can fulfil your needs, anything you want.. .." he slowly leaned in to kiss her and she weakly tried to get away from him. He looked at her with the eyes of a hungry lion. "DO NOT, Fight me Storm!!!! Your mind is weak..Xavier hasn't taught you enough on how to block psychic attacks..big mistake" he chuckled, looking at her with evil eyes.  
  
She knew that look, that very same look that would have exited her once but that disgusted her now. "Come to me Ororo, do not make me force you..." his lips were touching hers and Ororo's mind shields fell completely. "No.I cannot.I will not.please stop. Oh Goddess, Logan..forgive me..." Ororo whispered exasperated at the fact that her mind had been taken over by the Shadow King and that her body was responding to his control. He kissed her with force and Ororo kissed him back, she was not the same person anymore she was what the Shadow King wanted her to be, his Shadow Queen and nothing could save her from what they were about to do. Nothing.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"What the fuck is taking so long!!!!" asked an almost agitated Logan.  
  
"Logan, please calm down. Forge said it would take time so we must wait.." The Professor was interrupted by Jean and Forge, who came in the Conference room, followed by Hank, Rogue and Betsy.  
  
Forge brought his small tracker and nodded at Xavier. "The tracker is ready Charles."  
  
"Good, Cyclops gather everybody else so we can leave" said Xavier.  
  
"Yes Professor" Scott left and went to get Bobby and Warren.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Sir we are trying our best to keep Xavier's mind away from you and Storm but we are finding it very hard.  
  
"Do not worry, I've learned to be careful with Xavier...they will not find us, Forge will make sure of it.." he said smiling evilly.  
  
"Very well sir, we will be outside the ruins if you need us."  
  
After that, the strange looking telepath left with the others and the Shadow King returned to the room where Ororo was sleeping. He entered and closed the door gently, and sat on the bed as he looked at her. "Soon my Queen, we will have immense power, and no one will be able to stop us...not even Charles." He caressed her face and kissed her neck.  
  
"Come to bed my love." said Ororo smiling devilishly at him as she turned around to face him. He looked at her the same way and laid on top of her..  
  
"With pleasure, my Queen.."  
  
Hey y'all sorry for makin dis chap a bit short but I promise to make it up to you guys...really, I promise.next chap will be sooo long y'all will fall asleep!!! Lol!! 


	10. Mind Control and Dreams

Well as promised here is the new chapter!! I hope it's long enough. I'm sorry for the delay but I just had a lot of college work piling up!! :( Anyway I've managed to put in a new chapter....man I never thought writing stories and doing I.T coursework would be so hard...........damn I'm bragging again. Read on!!!! :)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men....please do not sue!!  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: Nope....aint sayin nothing!!!! Just read...lol!!  
  
Chapter 10 – Mind control and Dreams.......  
  
The flight towards Egypt on the Blackbird was very quiet. None of the X-Men spoke because the situation was just too uncomfortable for anyone to engage in any sort of conversation. Hank was piloting the Jet with Xavier sitting next to him as the co-pilot.  
  
Logan looked out of the small window next to him thinking of Ororo and what danger she could be in right now. Judging by the look on the professor's face he could tell that they were dealing with someone or something even more powerful than Magneto and the Brotherhood. Most of all, what did Sabretooth have to do with all this? All sort of thoughts were going through the Wolverine's mind but there was one nagging thought that wouldn't leave him alone........could they trust this Forge guy? To Logan he seemed arrogant and too self confident, but most of all the way he talked to him irritated him even more than Cyclops did and that was definitely not a good sign........but that aside, something wasn't quite right about his scent. *Don't worry Ro', we'll find ya darlin, an wen we do am definitely gonna make sure Creed and whoever is helping him pay for this!!* while Logan was lost in his thoughts Scott was trying to get some rest, there was no doubt the day was going to be long and demanding, especially for him. The fact that Jean kept looking at him from the corner of her eye didn't make it any easier or less stressful. He let his mind shields down a bit just to talk to her but not enough for her to see what exactly was going on through his head. *When this mission is over, me and you are going to have a proper talk Jean....for now I would appreciate It if you stopped looking at me like that and concentrated on our mission, is that clear?!*  
  
Jean was startled by his voice, but she quickly responded. *I'm sorry Scott, I just.....I was just worried about you, that's all......* she turned to face him and gave him a weak smile but all she got in return was a small frown. Maybe sitting next to him wasn't such a good idea......  
  
Forge seemed to be the calmest out of everyone. He observed the way everybody shifted awkwardly in their seats and how a few even avoided each others gazes. The whole situation seemed funny to him......*Fools, they don't know just what the Shadow King has got in store for them, ha......although that Wolverine guy is really a pain, he seems to be sniffing around all the time........hopefully he won't notice anything....If he did I would have to blow my cover before planned and I am sure the Shadow King would not be pleased with that*  
  
Remy observed Forge from his back seat, he seemed in deep thought, but Logan wasn't the only one who didn't trust him.....there was just something strange about him and Remy couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew there was something peculiar going on. *Charles, Remy tink we shouldn't trus dis guy. He actin strange...what if he be settin us up fo' a trap?* Remy looked at the professor, waiting for him to turn around and reply him.  
  
The professor didn't turn around but he replied Remy. *I do not know Gambit, he is trying to help us find Ororo, and he isn't doing anything that would lead me to think otherwise.....*  
  
*Jus hear me out professor, I can feel bad vibes cumin from him, Remy neva wrong bout dis sorta tings....trus me.*  
  
*Well fine, what do you want me to do Remy?* the Professor had a defeated look on his face, he knew Remy was going to ask him to go through Forges head and he hated doing that sort of thing. He considered it immoral and an invasion of privacy, but if Remy's theory was right and Forge was hiding something that would help them find Ororo he would never forgive himself for hesitating.  
  
*Jus see if he hidin anythin......thank you professor, I know you don like doin dis sorta thing but tink bout Stormy.......she might be in danger right now.*  
  
*Yes, I know Remy* Charles concentrated on entering Forge's mind, he focused his thoughts and made contact......something was truly strange, he realised that Remy's suspicion was right......Forge seemed to have some sort of shield blocking him from any kind of telepathic approach. No normal mutant had that sort of shield unless he was being controlled by a powerful telepath or he was a telepath himself........but Forge's mutation wasn't telepathic, which meant that he was being controlled......but by whom? That was the question that Xavier contemplated on.  
  
*Gambit, you are quite right, this man is hiding something but it isn't his doing he is being controlled by another person.....but I cannot identify him, he seems to be hidden in the corners of Forge's mind, almost like a shadow........* There and then the thought struck him!! Only one man was able to manipulate people in that sort of way.....he would control them but at the same time would hide in the psyche of the victims mind going unnoticed.  
  
*What is it professor?*  
  
*Remy, I am afraid that we are dealing with something far beyond our control.......the Shadow King is controlling Forge's mind, which means he is probably doing the same with Ororo. I cannot believe he has survived through all these years, I was sure he wouldn't bother Ororo ever again. She is still alive but if she is under his control, there is no telling what she is capable of doing.......* the Professor left the control panel and sighed, Hank noticed the look on his now pale face and spoke in a whisper. "Is everything alright Charles?" The professor only nodded his head to reassure Hank. But Beast wasn't the only one to notice the change in the professor's behaviour. Logan could smell nervousness, sadness, confusion and fear coming from Xavier, he quickly looked at him from the back and noticed the way he shifted uneasily in his seat. *Somethin's wrong....* he thought.  
  
*What's goin on Chuck?* asked Logan in a demanding tone that would have made even Scott shake in his boots.  
  
*Logan, it is very hard to explain but what I can tell you is that we cannot trust Forge.....he is being controlled by someone...the Shadow King. I believe he is the one behind all of this....I need to contact Ororo somehow......I can feel the Shadow King weakening if I can get her at the right time I should be able to locate her exact whereabouts.*  
  
Logan nodded his head and added. *Be careful Chuck, from what ya telling me this Shadow guy is powerful, you're our only hope......wat do we do about the Forge idiot?*  
  
*We have to let everything run smoothly, like we do not know anything.....if he realises that we know he is a spy, he will contact the Shadow King and we won't be able.....to get Storm back.*  
  
*So, when do we tell everyone else bout this Chuck?*  
  
*It would be better if only you and Remy know about this; I do not want make this even harder for the team. Please be discreet about this Logan......we don't need anymore complications.*  
  
*Yeah, I get da point Charles*  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
After talking with Xavier, Logan slowly drifted off to sleep hoping that maybe he would be able to calm down by getting some rest. After a few minutes he was fully asleep, but something wasn't right......his usual dreams/nightmares about Weapon X and flashbacks of his past life were not there, only darkness.......  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
He was walking down a path, not quite familiar to him, with flowers all around and a bright light that covered the forest he was in. "Where da fuck am I!?" he said as he took in his surroundings. As he walked further down the path he could see something sparkling not too far away, then suddenly everything went dark, once again.  
  
"Logan...." A faint voice called. It sounded like it was coming from behind him so he swiftly turned around.....when he saw who it was he almost stumbled backwards. "Ro.....is it really you darlin......or is this some kinda mind trick?" he really wished it was her but he knew that it couldn't be.  
  
"Yes, it is me.....well just part of my mind. Logan I do not know how I managed to contact you, but I can and I mustn't waist time because I do not know how long I can talk to you for."  
  
"But...this aint real.....Ro, ya don't have telepathic powers. How can ya be in contact with me?" he slowly stepped away from her and he could see hurt in her deep blue eyes, but he couldn't allow himself to be tricked in some sort of trap.  
  
Suddenly everything went back to its previous state and Storm came closer to Logan. "I know what you are thinking Logan I can feel your thoughts clearly, I am not trying to deceive you......all I want you to know is that I need your help, part of me is being controlled by the Shadow King......I cannot explain to you who he is because I haven't much time left but please Logan just hear me out....."  
  
Logan turned to look at her and caressed her face gently, suddenly he didn't care if she wasn't real....he was happy to be able to see her. But he still had to keep his guard up.  
  
Storm closed her eyes revelling in his touch, and spoke softly, "I know how hard this is for you but I want you to know that I miss you, and that part of me is thinking about you constantly, as for the other part of me that is being controlled by the Shadow King......well I cannot control it, and if you do not find me soon enough I don't know If I will ever be myself again. You must come to Egypt, that is where he has taken me to. It's a small temple near the ruins of the old Pyramids......please Logan you have to come quickly I can feel my control slipping, the Shadow King is gaining power each time his control over me gets stronger"  
  
.Slowly she walked away from him and the darkness came back "Ro.....wait....Storm!!" He called after but she disappeared, right before his eyes  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Wolverine abruptly woke up from his dream and realised everyone was looking at him with concerned eyes. After living with all of them for about 5 years, almost everyone was aware of his nightmares of Weapon X.  
  
The professor quickly came to his side, "Logan.....is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah......yeah, jus had a bad dream.....nothin to be alarmed bout."  
  
"You sure mon ami?" said Gambit as he came to see the expression on Logan's face.  
  
"Yeah, am fine.....will y'all jus leave me alone!! I told ya am fine an dats all ya need ta know, I don't need y'all treatin me like a kid." He didn't mean to be rude but he didn't like being the centre of attention even if they were like a family to him, there were still things that he wanted to keep to himself.  
  
"Look....am sorry I jus had a bad dream, that's all."  
  
The professor looked at him with acknowledgement and asked telepathically, *Anything you would like to share, Logan?*  
  
*Yeah, I can't believe it but I think Storm was tryin ta contact me.....through my dream, she was saying all dis stuff about how part of her was still alive but if I didn't hurry she would be under full control of this Shadow King guy.......It seems that he gets stronger every time her control goes down a notch. It's like her soul is slowly dying.......wow, she must have really been in my head because I never remember my dreams so vividly after I wake up.*  
  
*Well it is very strange that she was able to contact you, I wonder why she did not contact me though.......nevertheless now you know where she is and we must figure out a way to get to her without getting Forge suspicious....*  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
*Forge how is the plan going?*  
  
*Everything is going smoothly Master. We will arrive in Egypt soon.*  
  
*Good, make sure Xavier is dead before he gets anywhere near our location*  
  
*Yes, Master...*  
  
TBC......next chapter will take a while. XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	11. The sacred tiara

**Growing bonds **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-men. The only characters that I own are Demitrius, Itamis, Dante and Rahotep ((How sad! Ow well read on)).

**Chapter 11** – The sacred Tiara

**Rated**: R

**Note: **(( )) – stands for personal thoughts and telepathic conversations.

"Alright Beast we should be landing soon. Forge do you have a specific location for us?"

Forge glanced at his locator impassively. "North"

Wolverine kept his eyes on his knuckles; his claws were practically itching to release. But he couldn't jeopardise the situation, he had to keep control. Just like Storm always did.

Storm.

He couldn't help worrying about her. ((That bastard better not have hurt her……)). He watched Forge from the corner of his eye. How were they going to get rid of him without letting him know that they already knew what was going on?

The rest of the team unaware of what was happening seemed on edge, this was probably the most important mission they had been on so far, as the usual fights with the brotherhood had ceased to be the highlight of the day; their plans had become predictable. Still you couldn't be too careful.

Cyclops felt angered, he never thought he'd feel angrier in his life. As much as he wanted to keep calm he felt like screaming. The woman he had loved for years had cheated on him, with Logan of all people. A man he disliked with passion. And now he was supposed to sit here in 'fearless leader mode' and keep his cool, like none of that happened, like Jean wasn't sitting next to him, like Logan wasn't jus a few seats away. He sighed in frustration, he thanked God he had a visor to cover his eyes because as much as he hated her at the moment, Jean would easily see the tired look in his eyes and he didn't need to deal with her apologetic attempts right now.

After the Jet had landed the X-Men and Forge had started their journey into the desert, each determined to save Storm. Wolverine kept a steady gaze towards Forge and so did Gambit. Then an idea came up to him, something they should have thought about before.

((Professor?))

((Yes Logan?))

((Why don't we just try to search Forge's thoughts for an answer to her location? I don't think he would really take us to her and we'd be wasting valuable time if we were to get lost))

((Logan I have trie-))

((No, I mean you and Jean. You are both strong telepaths, why not combine you powers. Search his mind together or sumthin))

There was a slight pause which meant the professor was contemplating the issue.

((I guess we could try. I will inform Gambit about this and then tell Jean. I do hope this works but it will take a toll on our minds))

((It's worth the risk))

((Indeed my friend))

After contacting Jean and Gambit the professor proceeded on informing Cyclops of the situation.

It was now or never; if they attacked his mind and found out where Storm was they would have to knock him out unconscious before he could get help from his master.

Amahl walked through the halls of the old temple of Osiris searching for one of his telepaths. Controlling Ororo's mind was making him weaker. He needed to find a solution to permanently having control of her without having to put a strain on his mind.

He entered the main hallways and walked towards the outside of the temple, once outside he found two of his telepaths guarding the temple.

"Dante, Rahotep have you any news of the ancient tiara?"

The two looked at their master fearfully. "Sir, Itamis and Demitrius are still looking for it. We have word that they are approaching the old temple of Seth, they believe the Tiara is there" said Dante nervously.

He didn't seem pleased. He grabbed Dante by the neck and lifted him up in the air. "Tell them to HURRY, my patience is running out! You understand me!"

"Y-Yes master"

He dropped him to the floor and smirked, "Good. Now makes yourself useful and guard this place with your life"

"Yes sir" both replied.

He returned into the dark chambers of the temple and walked towards the tomb of the temple to find some inscriptions. If Itamis and Demitrius were right about the tiara being there then he'd mosta probably have struck the jackpot. That tiara would allow him to control Storm easily. He read the scriptures on the walls of the temple.

_It is said that a time will come when Osiris will rise in another form, when the moon and the sun are no longer_

_The day will come when the apocalypse of destruction will come to this world_

_behold whoever heeds the words of the ancient scriptures_

_the release of the apocalypse will be imminent_

"Senseless! There is nothing here about the tiara!" He walked past the scripture and moved to another one. There seemed to be a drawing on the wall which looked much like the tiara.

He smirked.

"Yess…."

_It is on the north of the sun and the south of the moon that the temple of the mighty Seth, God of wind and Storms _

_upon the temple will the crown of the next queen reside_

_the crown of the ancient Nephthys_

_whoever imposes on the crown will be forever forsaken to the powers of the almighty_

_behold whoever heeds the words of the ancient scriptures_

_the tiara will rise the queen from her rest in the body of another_

Amhal had all but read the scripture correctly; as his ancient Egyptian was limited all he could interpret was a few phrases.

_It is on the north of the sun and the south of the moon that the temple of the mighty Seth, God of wind and Storms _

_upon the temple will the crown of the next queen reside_

_the crown of the ancient Nephthys_

His eagerness to obtain the tiara clouded his judgement. "Yes this is it. The tiara will make Ororo my queen forever"

His plans were going perfectly. Nothing could get in his way.

((Jean are you ready?))

((Yes professor))

((Now listen carefully, the power of the Phoenix is still inside you, you may use it but discretely, do NOT let it control you. You must control IT, like I've taught you over the years. You understand? If you do not control it it will consume you, so be careful))

((You can count on me professor))

((I know Jean)) he smiled, ((I know))

The professor then looked at Betsy. He informed her of the situation. ((Psylocke I have to ask you to keep us safe in case anything happens. We will most probably be worn out from trying to take him out. We need you to create a shield to protect us))

((You mean like we did last time in the danger-room?))

((Yes, I will need you to create a shield of some sorts for me and Jean. Remember what I have taught you. Do not let it overwhelm you. Stay in control at all times))

((Sure thing Charles. Be careful, both of you))

((We will)) both Jean and the professor confirmed telepathically. In the meantime Jean informed everyone else of the situation. After everyone was aware of what was happening the two telepaths concentrated on Forge. In less than a second a horrible screech could be heard from Forge. He dropped to the ground and held his head. Wolverine glanced at the Professor and Jean who were now holding hands. The two telepaths were evidently in pain but they had strong minds; he was more than sure they would succeed somehow.

**Somewhere not too far away two very nervous telepaths walk through the temple of Seth…….**

"Itamis have you found the secret entrance symbol?"

"I am not sure Demitrius, there are so many inscriptions on these doors"

"Well which door do you believe holds the tiara?"

Itamis looked to his left and found the symbol of the tiara along with an inscription.

"Read the inscription Demitrius"

"Very well"

"Amtep iri arac riact sette illi domus Suetekh. Nephthys arus et un septum" the door moved after the words left his mouth leaving both the two telepaths slightly shaken.

"C'mon we need not waste any more time. Amhal will not be pleased if we delay this anymore than we already have"

"Ofcourse"

There in the middle of a massive wall was the tiara, intact from all these years. Itamis made his way to it before being quickly pulled back by Demitrius. "Are you out of your mind! Do you think the ancients did not protect the tiara!"

"……you are right. But how do we get it then?"

"Simple, we use the dust of Anubis"

"Ah yes, I forgot about that"

Demitrius brought out a small sack of dust and spread in front of them. According to many Egyptian legends the dust of Anubis would protect the path of anyone walking on it. The two spread the the 'dust' all the way near the wall where the tiara was placed into and started walking towards the tiara.

"So why would the ancients leave the tiara here anyway"

"I do not know Itamis, but whatever you do……..do not touch it"

"Why?"

"Just do as I say" Demitrius's eyes grew dark and elusive. "Do not touch it at any cost"

"So how do we take it?"

"We will simply use this rod and pull it out and let it fall into this bag"

Itamis nodded in understanding and proceeded unto dropping the tiara into the bag with the rod.

"Write down the scripture on the left. The Shadow King will have to say it out loud for his queen to be controlled by him"

Sorry this chappy is a bit short but I've had a hard time thinking of where I want to take this story to. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. I will be working on the next chap as soon as possible. PROMISE! Lol, review to tell me what you think though, I can still change the story if it aint okay.

Muahxxxxx


End file.
